wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
QuickWit The TrickWing
Appearance QuickWit has blue-green scales, a faded yellow underbelly, wings, and ruff, alongside amber eyes. She likes to wear silver earrings with amber in them and she also wears a yellow velvet cloak with bead dangles on the rim when she goes to parties. Personality QuickWit is......how do you put it. She`s that enthusiastic person most people like. She`s the freaking life of the party. Heck, she could spice up a congress meeting! Of course get on her bad side and she will eternally poop on your party. She likes a good prank, is all game for a thrill, and generally will do ANYTHING for the sake of fun. ChildHood QuickWit was born to HourGlass and Dagger, but two years before she was born her mother had an egg with another male before he died in a bar fight. This egg was Paradox, QuickWit`s half-sister. Her mom was a bit depressed after her first mate died and mostly left her daughters to their own devices for a year before pulling herself together. But by then, the girls were strong and independent and had no intent to return to Rune with open talons. During this year, QuickWit busied herself with social events to make up for the lack of family with an army of friends. She`d party all day and night, maybe doing somethings she shouldn`t have in the process. Paradox on the other hand, just disapearred. QuickWit tried following her but almost got completely lost and went home. What her sister did is still a mystery to this day but hopefully she`ll divulge it. Career To stop her mother`s nagging, QuickWit grabbed a pile of news-scrolls and picked and an ad page at random. Her claw landed on an opening at Cloaks And More saying they needed a seamstress. With nothing else to do with her life, QuickWit got herself hired. It turned out she had a claw for sewing, and created masterpieces of cloaks and hoods and any sort of clothing you could imagine. She even got Employee Of The Month a year in a row(until her boss found her sneaking novels in at work to read in her spare time) She saved enough money to buy herself a vendors kiosk and will roll it down the to bi-weekly Farmers Market and sell her own fabric for a little bit of extra pocket money to spend. Relationships |Dagger- QuickWit`s relationship with her father is kind of shaky, considering he was gone almost as much as Rune was so she never got to know him well. He was always off on a work trip. One or another. |HourGlass- QuickWit isn`t too keen on getting super snuggly with her mom since she JUST started to pay attention her her family. It`s super awkward to QuickWit when her mom asks questions like "So what did you do today?" or 'Anything exciting happen?" during dinner as a desperate attempt to pull her family back together. |Paradox- Paradox is practically like a mom for QuickWit, considering her real one was gone for a year. Paradox would help her when she sucked even worse at school, or needed someone to play with her. QuickWit would die for her sister if she had to! Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+